A London Carol
"A London Carol" is the Christmas episode of the original series (the sequel to ). It marks The Walt Disney Company's seventh adaptation of A Christmas Carol. Synopsis Cody and Bailey donate old toys and items to the needy and have anyone who does so hang an ornament on a tree. Bailey gets back to her cabin and wants London to donate something, but she is too selfish to do so. On that night, she goes to sleep and sees the mirror that she owned when she lived at the Tipton Hotel. First, it takes her back there, showing her at age 7. Mr. Moseby comes in, gives her a car for a gift, and asks her if she's ready to bring food to the needy. She asks if her father is coming, and Mr. Moseby says that something came up (where he is actually going to marry his fourth wife). Feeling heartbroken, she wants to stay and play with the car, so she refuses to go before selfishly running over Mr. Moseby's foot. Then London is back in her cabin and the mirror takes her to the present. Then she hears how Cody and Bailey are calling her selfish and greedy and they are shocked by Mr. Moseby telling them that she used to love to donate. Finally the mirror takes London to the future, where it shows her what happens if she does not change her ways. It shows her 60 years later and in the Tipton Hotel, showing no gifts under her tree. She calls Bailey and asks why she didn't get a gift, and then she refuses to give her one and hangs up. She then cries because she has no friends because of her selfishness and Mr. Moseby has died. London then wakes up and sees a cart of gifts her father sent her, but she has other plans. Then on the sky deck, Cody and Bailey give toys to the kids and London shows up with the cart saying she sold the jewels her dad sent her to buy toys, and it shows her change, which shocks Cody and Bailey. Trivia *When London's mirror takes her sixty years into the future, we see that Cody and Bailey have been happily married for fifty years. That also implies that they get back together, which they did in "Twister: Part 2". *When London is in the future, Maddie is not mentioned at all despite London saying she had nobody. This may imply that Maddie had the same experiences from London as Bailey did. *In the future, we discover that Mr. Moseby has passed away, the mirror noting that he is "managing that big hotel in the sky.", but London did not understand what it exactly meant. *London becomes generous at the end of the episode, but in "The Play's the Thing" her selfish and materialistic nature returns. (This may take place after that episode) Goofs *In the future, the S.S. Tipton is still in service, however, in "Graduation on Deck", Mr. Tipton sold it and it was dismantled. (It could be possible he built a new one.) External links * * Category:Episodes Category:2010 releases Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:Disney Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Specials